Only You and You Only
by Haruruu123Jackson
Summary: hikamaru dan Temari adalah pasangan favorite di Konoha. mereka membawa kesan kepada kedua desa, bahwa mereka dapat mempererat hubungan kedua Desa. Bagaimana jika Temari yg mendadak diam? dan menghindari Shikamaru? Apa reaksi Shikamaru? Dan apa yg sebenarnya yang terjadi? Jangan jadi silent reader yo! Terima komplen Buruk


**Chapter 1: Konoha**

 **Mungkin storynya agak berbeda dari yang asli~ namanya juga imajinasi sendiri.. Muahahaha kurasa.. Ini udh book ke-9 ku~**  
 **Maklumin la.. Dapat ide~**  
 **Kita mulai aja langsung~**

 **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**  
 _Pagi yang indah menyinari desa konoha ini. Sang pemuda pemalas yang dijulukin_ _ **"Sang Jenius"**_ _yang memiliki IQ 200 keatas yang dibilang di atas rata rata. Pemuda ini berasal dari klan Nara, oleh karena itu.._

 _Pemuda ini..._

 _Pemuda ini..._

 _Pastinya kalian sudah tahu siapa dia.._

 _Dia adalah.._

 _ **Nara Shikamaru.**_

 _Shikamaru yang sudah menguap berkali kali, sekarang berada di jalan menuju gerbang desa konoha. Pagi pagi buntu udah kemana nih? #author dilempar panci#_ _._

 _Tumben sekali manusia pemalas ini pagi pagi udah bangun dan ingin pergi. Salah makan obat ya? Ato belum makan obat? Ya ampun Yoshino-baasan~ anak mu itu dijaga lah yang baik~ #digampar Yoshino#_

 _Back to story~_  
 _Shikamaru udah nguap beberapa kali sambil menuju gerbang konoha._ _Setelah ia sampai di gerbang konoha, ia bertemu dengan kedua penjaga gerbang konoha sekaligus (setia) penggemar Pasangan Shikamaru dan Temari._

 _"pagi, Shikamaru-san" sapa kedua orng itu._

 _"pagi, izumo-san, kotetsu-san" sapa balik Shikamaru._

 _"Anda datang untuk menjemput utusan suna lagi?" tanya izumo._

 _"iya, cewek merepotkan itu" kata Shikamaru dengan malas._

 _"merepotkan? Tapi suka kan?" tanya kotetsu._

 _"ha?" kata Shikamaru dengan malas namun dia gak ngerti apa maksud Kotetsu._

 _"lupakan.. Jadi Temari-chan akan datang?" tanya Izumo dengan senyuman senang._

 _"ya" jawab shikamaru singkat,padat, dan jelas._ _ **(Author: plus malas)**_

 _"wah~ bisa ketemu temari-san lagi~ senangnya~~" kata kotetsu dan Izumo bersamaan._

 _"bikin repot aja itu cewek" kata Shikamaru sambil menguap._

 _"Temari-san memang cantik~ apalagi dia putri Sulung Suna~" kata Izumo._

 _"betul betul betul" kata Kotetsu. Kebetulan Kotetsu suka sama Upin Ipin makanya ketularan._ _ **(Author: tobatlah nak, tobatlah..)**_

 _"lebih tepatnya merepotkan" kata Shikamaru dengan malas._

 _Shikamaru seakan tidak peduli._  
 _'cantik? Dia memang cantik, pasti banyak lelaki yang udah melamarnya' batin Shikamaru sambil membayangkan para lelaki yang melamar Temari._

 _Shikamaru melihat ke arah luar gerbang Konoha dan menemukan sok sok wanita yang berjalan kemari. Sudah bisa tebak itu adalah wanita yang paling merepotkan itu, Temari, Sabaku No Temari._

 _Temari datang menggunakan kimono Hitam yang cocok untuknya dan, kipas besar dibelakangnya. Ia berjalan menuju gerbang konoha._

 _"sampai juga kau" kata Shikamaru sambil menatap malas Temari._

 _"Diam lah, cengeng" kata Temari lebih tepatnya meledek._

 _"pagi, Temari-san" sapa izumo dan Kotetsu bersamaan._

 _"pagi juga, izumo-san, kotetsu-san " sapa Temari kembali dengan senyumannya._

 _"wahhhh~~~~~ kita dapat senyuman bidadari~~~~" Teriak Izumo sambil menari nari._

 _"wahhh~~~~~ senyuman yang begitu anggun dan manis~~ dan sangat mempesonakan" Teriak Kotetsu lagi sambil ikut menari bersama Izumo._

 _Shikamaru entah kenapa merasa gak suka, ia menatap Temari yang tersenyum geli terhadap Izumo dan Kotetsu. Ia begitu tidak suka melihat Temari yang tersenyum kepada Izumo dan Kotetsu._

 _Tiba tiba Shikamaru langsung menggandeng tangan Temari untuk meninggal duo gila itu._ _ **(Kotetsu,Izumo: oi! Haru! Ngomong yang betul! )**_  
 **(A/N: Haru nama author:) )**  
 _Temari kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru tapi hanya diam saja._  
 _Sampai lah mereka di kantor hokage. Hokage ke 6, Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi._

 _Mereka memasuki kantor Hokage, dengan lupa bahwa mereka masih bergandengan tangan._

 _Kakashi yang sedang membaca kertas kertas dokumen yang ada di tangannya. Dan melihat ke arah Shikamaru dan Temari. Setelah melihat mereka dari atas sampai bawah. Matanya membesar kaget._

 _"Apa kalian datang kesini untuk melakukan tugas atau kalian datang kesini untuk izin supaya kalian dapat menikah dalam kondisi beda desa?" tanya kakashi._

 _Shikamaru dan Temari setengah bingung. Mereka saling lihat lalu beberapa detik mereka sadar bahwa tangan mereka sedang bergandengan. Muka mereka mulai memanas. Shikamaru segera melepaskan genggamannya._

 _"baiklah, aku sudah menyetujuinya sejak dulu" kata kakashi sambil tersenyum._

 _"bukan begitu!" kata Shikamaru._

 _"aku datang untuk menemui hokage-sama untuk ujian chunin" kata Temari._

 _"baiklah, ini dokumennya, sisanya kamu bisa mencari hal lain di perpustakaan, anda sudah datang kesini dengan kelelahan._ _Shikamaru akan memandumu selama kamu di Konoha. Shikamaru, tolong bawa dia untuk berjalan jalan" kata Kakashi._

 _"ha...mendokuse.." kata shikamaru._

 _"kau tahu? Meski pun sikap mu begitu ga sopan, dan aku tetap bangga kepada mu" kata kakashi dengan pasrah._

"mendokuse.." gumam Shikamaru.

"kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, hokage-sama" kata Temari sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan meninggalkan kantor hokage bersama Shikamaru.

"kau sudah makan?" tanya Shikamaru. Temari hanya menggeleng kepala.  
"kau mau ke penginapan dulu?" tanya lagu shikamaru. Lagi lagi temari hanya menggeleng kepalanya.  
"apa kau tidak bisa melakukan hal yang selain menggeleng kepala?" tanya Shikamaru, dan temari menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuat shikamaru sweardrop.

Mereka berjalan ke kedai Dango yang biasa mereka pergi. Disitu saat mereka lewat banyak sekali lelaki yang datang ke arah Temari dan memberikannya bunga. Memang bukan kali ini aja. Setiap temari datang ke konoha , hal ini pasti selalu terjadi.

Sampai sampai shikamaru emosi dan berkata "berhenti mengganggu atau aku bunuh kalian"

Setelah itu gak ada seorng pun yang berani mendekati mereka.  
Mereka mulai memakan pesanan mereka. Temari kelihatan melamun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **"apa yang kau pikirkan?"**

 **"tidak ada"**

 **"terus kenapa melamun?"**

 **"aku sedang memikirkan Daimaru"**

 _ **Author Note:**_ __  
 _ **Nah.. Sampai disini~**_ __  
 _ **Semoga kalian suka ya~**_ __  
 _ **Hehe.**_ __  
 _ **R &R yo!**_

 _ **SweetLove,**_ __  
 _ **Haruruu123**_


End file.
